


Once Upon A Cinematic Universe

by MoonDelena



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Once Upon a Time (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Bisexual Natasha Romanov, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bisexual Tony Stark, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay Bucky Barnes, Gay Sam Wilson, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Pansexual Bruce Banner, Pansexual Thor Odinson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonDelena/pseuds/MoonDelena
Summary: The Avengers have been on the run from the government, Hydra and shield ever since they refused to sign the Sokovia accords, that was until they decide to go to Storybrooke.
Relationships: Belle & Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Bruce Banner/Thor, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard, Regina Mills/Reader, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	1. welcome to Storybooke

**Author's Note:**

> Alex Stark suggests for the avengers to go to Storybrooke... this is a mcu/ouat crossover from my oc's perspective, the oc is nonbinary and uses they/them pronouns.

Alex walks into the stark tower, they called the avengers there.

they walk towards the lift, the lift brings them to the stage they’ve decided to meet.

It’s their favorite etage and it’s the highest in the building, they can see the whole city from it.

Bling!

they’re there.

They walk out of the lift and immediately meet eyes with their dad. “Alex, you’re here!” The rest of the group now looks at them as well.

“Lady Alex.” Thor greets them, he’s their best friend and they love his manners but they actually hate being called a ‘lady’. Its not his fault so Alex says nothing about it.

“You took long.” Bucky says, sarcasm in his voice. He’s their other best friend and he shares the same humor they have.

“Aww, did you miss me?” Alex says sarcastic.

They all sit on a huge couche and they’re all drinking. They sit between Bucky and Thor, left to Bucky is Sam, left to Sam sits Steve, left to Steve sits Tony and left to Tony sits Peter. On Thor’s left is Bruce, at Bruce’s left is Nat, at Nat’s left sits Wanda and at Wanda’s left sits Vision.

“So, why did you call us here?” Nat asks, cutting right to the chase.

Alex prepares themselves for the other’s response to their suggestion, of course its a smart plan and they should definitely do it, but the other’s don’t always make the same decisions as them.

‘The government, SHIELD and Hydra are all out there searching for us. And if they get to us… I’assuming no one of us wants that. But I know a place where we could go, where they would never come..”

“what place?” Their brother Peter asks, he’s the youngest of the group so instead of alcohol he has cola.

“It’s called storybrooke.”

They hear their dad laugh sarcastically, “storybrooke? Really, kid?”

Alex sighs, they knew he wouldn’t take it serious.

“Yes. It’s called storybrooke. And like I said, it’s probably the only place neither shield or Hydra will come.” Alex tells their dad annoyed.

“How come you’re so sure they will never find this place?” Thor asks.

Alex wants to answer him honestly, but they would never believe them.

“Just trust me.” they decide to say.

“I’m in.” Nat says, Alex looks at her to see if she’s serious, but to their surprise she is.

“We have to stick together. If Shield or Hydra find us, they’ll lock us up or worse. If what you say is true than it’s our best option.”

“Of course what I say is true.” Alex comments.

“Then i’m in too.” Steve says.

“Me too.” Say bucky and Sam at the same time.

“Storybrooke sounds cool, I’m in.” Peter says.

After everyone agreed Alex said. “Pack your bags, however much is needed. Let’s meet at my house around 2 o clock.”

Everyone agreed with that as well. 

Steve, Peter, Tony and Alex went into their car to go home.

When they were home tony finally asked Alex “how do you know this storybrooke kid? I’ve never heard you talk about it before.” 

Alex sighs.

They did not exactly like talking about their past.

“Let’s just say that it’s a chapter of my past I really wished I could forget.”

When Alex walks into their really big house Morgan came excitedly running at them, they picked her up from the ground and gave her a hug.

Alex then without saying anything walked to their room and went to lay in their bed.

Alex hoped they’d slept immediately, wished they slept immediately, they didn’t.

Instead they had a whole night to be nervous about coming to storybrooke, without any sleep whatsoever.

The next morning (Alex hasn’t slept but they saw the sun come up so they knew it was morning) Alex stepped out of their bed and walked to their closet. 

They were assigned female at birth and even though they do feel like thats accurate, they also feel like there’s more to them.

Its been hard on them, not feeling female or male.

Looking at their closet they have mostly dresses, and even though they love most of their dresses, They really want to wear a suit today.

They doubt it, they are insecure about not fitting in with others, but decide to take their suit out of the closet and put it on either way.

The avengers are the kindest family they could wish for, and they know that they won’t mind it.

They then walk towards the bathroom and instead of their normal procedure they decide not to wear make-up.

They then look at themself in the mirror before them and decide to cut their hair. They know how to do it, Nat taught them.

After Alex is done they look into the mirror and smiles, yes, this is them.

They then went down the stairs to the living room and the diner, where they went to take a pizza slice out of the freezer and sat on the couch, turned on the TV and putted on Netflix.

Their new favorite thing is watching avengers movies on Netflix, people act like they’re the avengers and fight all the things you used to, it’s really stupid but in a funny way and to their credit a lot of it is accurate.

Only, of course, they don’t know about Alex’s past.

Around an hour later the avengers are all at Alex’s house, everyone’s good and ready to go.

Alex was worried one of them would ask abut their new look, but none of them has said anything about it really.

“Are we ready?” Steve asks the group.

Everyone nods.

“good and ready to go.” Peter says smiling.

“I can’t wait!” Morgan says excitedly, Alex decided it would be best if she came with them.

It was mostly because Alex knows they’d miss their little sister, but also because Morgan really wanted to go to this mysterious place called storybrooke.

Alex, tony, Steve, Peter and Morgan step into the car. The rest stepped into their own cars as well, following them.

“What’s the address?” Tony asks.

“It doesn’t have any.”

tony smirks, “a place without adres. You’re lucky I trust you.”

“And you’re lucky to have me, I’ll give you instructions where to go.”

Alex smiles at their dad. “What would you do without me?”

After a few hours of sitting in the car, they’re almost there.

The others can’t see it of course, because of the town line.

But Alex can because they’re from there.

Alex notices their heartbeat is getting faster, they can’t believe they’re almost there again.

If only this goes well....

Their dad sees how nervous they are and asks “kid, are you alright?”

Alex puts on a fake smile and says “I’m fine dad. Just continue driving.”

“are you sure?” Steve asks them.

“yes dad, like I said, I’m fine.”

Then Alex sees the border disappear, they close their eyes as they pass through the border and when Alex opens their eyes they see that they’re in storybrooke and let out a breath they didn’t know they were holding.

“You okay?” Tony and Steve ask them worried.

“Yes. We’re here.” Alex say smiling.

Alex drives towards town hall, hopefully whoever currently runs the place can give them a place to stay.

When they’re by town square Alex tells the rest to stay in the car and that they need to take care of something.

Alex steps out of the car and sees Ruby, they decide to walk towards her.

It’s funny, even though they used to be friends, Alex’s still nervous.

“Hey.” Alex says walking towards Ruby.

She turns around, sees them and smiles “Alex, hi!” She then hugs them.

Alex feels themself relaxing a bit.

When she lets Alex go she asks “what are you doing here?”

“Do you know who runs the place? Me and my friends need a place to stay.”

“No one really runs this place. It’s kind of chaos here.” She smiles. “You have Regina and rumple who both have power here...”

“I really don’t want to see either one of them right now.” Alex tells Ruby.

She smiles understandably. “I understand. You could ask David, he’s kind of a leader here.”

Alex smiles. “Do you know where he is?”

“Hes probably in the police office.” Ruby tells them.

“Okay, thanks ruby.” Alex says smiling.

When Alex steps into the car again, Steve asks them “and?”

“We need to go to the police office, David is there.”

“David?” Tony asks them.

“Hes kind of a the leader here.” Alex explains.

“Cool.” Peter comments.

“Yes, and he can probably give us a place to stay.” Alex says smiling.

they then give Tony instructions where to drive to, and after around 15 minutes they’re there.

Alex steps out of the car and walks to the police office.

When they walk into the office they see David siting on a chair deep in his thoughts.

‘Hey David.” Alex says.

He looks around, sees them and smiles. He then stands up and gives them a hug.

“Alex, so good to see you.” David says smiling.

“You too.” Alex say smiling.

“Do you maybe know a place me and my friends can stay?” Alex then asks, cutting right to the chase.

“Follow me.” David tells them.

Alex and David walk towards a table together, there is a lot of papers laying on the desk.

David takes out a few papers, they are all descriptions of not yet bought houses.

“With how many are you?”

“13.”

He laughs “You’ll need a big house.”

“Indeed we do.”

After looking at all the houses they could close, they pick one. It looks nice, its big but not to big and its close by the library which they really want to visit.

“How much?” Alex asks.

“Its free.” David tells Alex, like its no big deal.

“What?” Alex asks confused.

“You’re a friend, you’ll get it for free. Mr Gold will want the rent though.” David tells them.

“Thank you.” Alex says, smiling thankfully.

when they walk away they hear david saying, “You look nice, it suits you.” Alex smiles.

When Alex steps into the car again, Tony asks them “and?”

“I got us a house.” Alex says smiling.

“How much is it?” Steve asks them.

“Free.”

Tony laughs. “Is it weird I love this town more and more by the minute?”

When they and the others arrived at the house, they all got their baggage out of the car and brought it inside.

The avengers are talking excitedly and everyone seems happy about being here.

Alex walks towards the street, looks around them and smiles.

They never thought they’d be here again, but it feels good.

“You coming?” Morgan asks Alex, standing behind them.

Alex turns around and takes Morgan’s hand in theirs.

They smiled at Morgan, “lets get inside.”


	2. secrets of the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex reveals dark secrets from their past

Its a few days later, Alex has just woken up. 

They share the room with Peter and Morgan, and even though they love the company it doesn’t exactly give them much privacy.

They walk with their clothes to the bathroom, when Nat and Wanda are done Alex walks into the room. 

After they’ve put on their clothes they look into the mirror and smile. They have been dressing masculine and androgynous lately and it has made them really happy. 

“Alex!” They hear someone yell. 

They then realize who the voice is coming from, Grumpy. 

They immediately run down stairs and see him standing there. 

“Kid, who the hell is this?!” Tony asks them annoyed and irritated. 

“Come here.” Alex tells grumpy, they really don’t want the others to get mixed up in fairytale business. 

Alex walks into the only separate room in the house, followed by Grumpy. 

When grumpy closes the door, Alex turns around and screams “what are you doing here?!” 

“What am I doing here? What are you doing here?! You can’t just come uninvited-“ 

“I didn’t come uninvited, I told both ruby and David I was here.” Alex says defensive. 

“Whatever.” Leroy sighs. “Can you just do 2 things?” 

Alex doesn't want to get mixed up in fairytale business but on the other hand, they’re an avenger. Which means that they’re a hero. If there’s trouble in storybrooke, and they’re capable of doing something about it, they should. 

“What is it you want me to do?” Alex asks 

“Fist off, tell me how the hell you were able to cross town line. One of my brothers tried and now he lost his memories.” 

“He doesn’t remember who he is?” They ask. 

“Well, he only remembers his curse memories, not his real ones. Do you know why that is?” 

Do they know anything about that? Did Regina ever tell them something about crossing town line? 

“I don’t know, honestly.” 

“You don’t know?! Your wife must have told you something!” Leroy yells at Alex. 

“Listen up you dwarf, you have no right to yell at me. I’m only helping you because I’m one of the good guys now, not because your or your brothers life means anything to me! No Regina didn’t tell me anything, and she is not my wife!” Alex yells back at him. 

“If you were a hero, you’d be helping us get snow back by now.” Leroy murmurs. 

“What?” Alex asks, legitimate concern in their voice. 

No they don’t care about the dwarfs, but David became their friend during the curse. Snow and Alex weren’t that close but Alex knows she’s a good person and that she doesn’t deserve any trouble she’s in. 

“You don’t know?” Leroy asks them. 

“No, I don’t.” 

“Rumplestilskin had sent the wraith after Regina but Emma insisted on saving Regina. Emma, Snow and David were planning on sending the wraith to another land through Jefferson’s hat. Emma accidentally fell through the portal and snow followed her.” Leroy explains. 

“That explains all the noise last night and the destruction in town.” Alex comments. 

“Yeah.” 

“What land did they fell in?” Alex asks him. 

“It’s not really a land, it’s more a void. We sent the wraith to where the enchanted forest was.” 

Alex sighs, Snow didn’t deserve this. 

“I’m sorry for your loss.” Alex tells Grumpy. 

“No. I won’t give up on Snow or Emma. I refuse to believe that the enchanted forest is gone, no matter what Regina or Rumplestiltskin or anyone else says.” 

Alex knows it’s a lost couse but David, Grumpy and all the others in this town won't give up on them. Snow white is a hero and leader to this town and Emma is the savior. Alex shouldn't give up on them either. 

“I promise I’ll do everything in my power to help save them.” Alex promises Grumpy. 

After Grumpy left their home, Tony asks them “what was that about?” 

“It’s nothing.” Alex tells him annoyed. 

“You sure?” Tony asks them, not believing Alex at all. 

“It’s nothing! And even if it were it would be none of your business! You’re not even my real dad so you don’t to get to act like the worried parent, got it?!” Alex yells at him. 

He takes a step back, there are tears in his eyes. He looks upset, hurt. 

Alex then quickly walks out of the house and up to the street. Fuck, they ruined it. They never wanted to hurt him, they just snapped. 

A part of them wanted to hurt him, wanted to hurt someone, but that part terrifies them. 

They decide to walk to the police office where David probably is. 

They feel horrible about what they said but they can’t cry. 

They can’t give into pain, instead they’ll live up to the promise to save snow and Emma. 

When they’re at the police office they see Thor standing next to David. 

“Thor? What are you doing here?” Alex asks confused. 

“I’ll leave you two alone.” David tell them, he then walks out of the room. 

“I heard you talking to Tony.” Thor tells them. 

Alex sighs, “it’s really none of your business Thor, you should get out of here.” 

Thor takes a step forward. “No, I won’t leave you. I know what you’re doing, you’re trying to push me away. Loki always does that when he’s hurt, I won’t let you do the same. You’re my best friend lady Alex-“ 

“I am not a lady! Stop calling me that!” In an second the words are out of there mouth and they know they can’t take it back. 

Thor takes a step back, he looks taken aback by Alex’s outfall. 

Alex starts crying, they don’t want to push him away. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I don’t want to push you away. I’m ruining everything, I’m-“ 

In a second Thor walks up to Alex and gives them a hug. 

“shh, shh, I’ve got you.” Thor says, stroking their hair. 

“I’m a monster.” Alex whispers. 

“No you’re not, I’ve seen monsters. But you, Alex Stark, are an avenger, my best friend and my family.” He tells Alex softly. 

After Alex has calmed down Thor lets go of them, “tell my everything, okay?” 

Alex nods. They know what Thor is talking about. He doesn’t want them to burden whatever is burdening them alone, and honestly Alex doesn’t want to either. 

“Okay.” Alex nods. “I’ll tell you everything.” 

They both sit on the table, Thor has placed his hand in Alex’s to comfort them. 

“I-“ Alex clears their troath. “I’m from the enchanted forest. All fairytale characters are real, like the norse mythology is as well. All the fairytale characters once lived in the enchanted forest, including me.” 

Alex looks at Thor to see their reaction, but Thor is completely cool with the information Alex just told him. 

“Regina, the evil queen, used to be my girlfriend. She was a good person once upon a time, the best I kew.” Alex smiles at the memory. “I was the stable girl, I would teach her how to ride her horse. We had to keep our relationship secret because of her mother Cora, her mother was as homophobic as it gets but the worst thing was that she had magic. If she’d ever found out me and Regina were dating she’d kill me.” Alex sighs. 

“One day Regina and I heard a little girl yelling for help, her horse had run wild. Regina had immediately jumped on her horse and saved the little girl, that was the person she was back then. Beautiful and-“ Alex stops themself, they need to stop thinking about her. 

“That little girl turned out to be snow white. Her father was the king and had proposed to regina. Regina didn’t want to accept but her mother did it for her. The worst part was that when Snow had found out about me and Regina she had told Cora about it. When Cora had found out about it she wanted to kill me, but Regina’s father Henry stepped up for me. He payed the ultimate price for it, death.” Alex shivers at the memory. It was the worst thing that ever happened to them, an innocent being killed because of something that was their fault. 

“It gave me time to run away so I did. Cora didn’t know where I was, only Regina did. Her father’s death had broken her and she wanted to learn magic to bring him back. Rumplestiltskin had taught her, when she found out resurrection from the death wasn’t possible she didn’t stop, instead she became darker and darker. Overtime that she came to visit me I could notice it, I had lost the woman I loved. Regina was hellbent on killing snow white and made anyone who helped her suffer.” 

Alex starts crying “When I found out what she did I.. I didn’t stop her or told her she was better I- I begged her to let me join her and she did. I wanted her so bad Thor, so bad. I would kiss her while I heard the screams of the innocents whose hearts were being crushed.” Alex takes a few breathes in and out before being able to continue. 

“Regina didnt tell me her grand plan, though. The dark curse, to bring everyone to storybook with false memories of who they are. She gave me false memories as well.” They smile. They know they shouldn’t but they really enjoy the memories. 

“In this new land, here, in storybrooke, we were happy. We were married.” Alex tells Thor with teary eyes. 

“Do you still love her?” Thor asks them. 

“I don’t know…” Alex sighs. “Yes.” 

“But I… I've tried so hard to change. To be a hero. Regina always brought the worst out of me, I'm selfish for her love, our love was toxic. I was a monster back then but I don’t ever want to be that again.” Alex tells him. 

“You won’t. You’re a beautiful person Alex. Maybe once upon a time you were a villain but you’re a hero now and I and all the avengers will always be here for you, even if you make mistakes.” 

“Thank you.” Alex says smiling. 

“I do have a question for you though.” 

“What is it?” Alex asks curious. 

“Why did you tell me you’re not a lady?” 

Alex sighs, they don’t want to tell Thor this. But since they’ve already told him about their past, they may as well tell them about their gender. 

“I told you I’m not a lady because I’m not a female, Thor. Or a male. I’m… I’m bigender.” 

“Excuse me but I have no idea what that means.” 

Alex laughs, they should’ve known Thor had no idea about nonbinary genders. 

“It basically means that I’m both male and female.” Alex explains to him. 

Alex looks at Thor to see his reaction but he looks absolutely cool with what Alex just told him. 

“You’re not confused? Shocked? Anything?” 

Thor laughs. “Alex, you’re a fairytale character who dated the evil queen and I’m a god from the norse mythology. It would’ve been weird if I were surprised you’re male and female.” 

Alex smiles. “Yeah, you’re right.” 

“What am I supposed to call you now though? Instead of lady?” 

“What about liege?” Alex tells him. 

“Okay, Liege Alex.” Thor says smiling.


	3. Searching for hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Thor search for a way to bring Emma and Snow back.

“Gold is Rumplestiltskin, he’s the most powerful man in town. Jefferson is the mad hatter, the portal Emma and Snow went through is his.” Alex explains to him. 

When they’ve arrived at Gold’s shop Alex immediately walks towards him. 

“I need to find Jefferson.” Alex tells him. 

“And what makes you think I’ll help you, dearie?” Rumplestiltskin says. 

A redhead girl with blue eyes steps inside the room. “What’s going on?” she asks. 

Alex looks at her and recognizes her immediately, it’s Belle. 

She had been locked her up for so long, Alex had almost forgotten about her. 

Alex and Regina had locked her up to break rumpelstiltskin’s heart. 

Regina wanted power and Alex would do anything for her, without even thinking. 

Besides, that man was the reason the Regina Alex knew was gone. Belle was, and apparently still is,rumpelstiltskin’s weakness. 

If Rumplestiltskin won’t cooperate they can always ask Regina to-

“Alex?” Thor asks confused, not knowing why Alex is staring at Belle. 

Rumplestiltskin protectively stands close to Belle and holds her hand. 

No, Alex thinks. 

You are better than this, you are better than Regina. 

Alex sighs. “Belle, I truly am sorry for all Regina and I did to you. You’re innocent and you didn’t deserve it. I understand if you can’t accept my apology, but please I need your help to find Snow White and Emma swan.” 

Rumplestiltskin looks taken aback by Alex’s apology and Belle slightly smiles. 

“I suppose I can give you a location spell.” Rumplestiltskin then tells them. 

After they’ve put the location potion on Jefferson’s hat they thank Rumplestitskin and Belle and follow the hat, which is floating through the sky. 

“What was that?” Thor asks them. 

“Belle is Rumpelstiltskin’s girlfriend. Regina and I locked her up to hurt Rumpelstiltskin, we told him she was death.” Alex sighs, “seeing her reminded me how fast I could treathen an innocent.”

“But you didn’t.” Thor reminds them. 

“No, I didn’t.” Alex says smiling. 

When the hat stops floating and lands on a car they hear someone grunting under it. 

“Hey, can you help me?” someone asks, Jefferson probably. 

After Thor lifted the car and helped Jefferson get up, they went to sit outside Granny’s. 

“What do you want from me?” Jefferson asks them. 

“We need you to make a portal to the enchanted forest.” Alex tells him. 

Jefferson then laughs hysterically, like Alex said the funniest thing in the world. Perhaps he really is mad. 

“You think this is funny?!” Thor asks them angry. 

“Oh, if only you knew.” He says, still smiling. 

“I need my hat to make a portal, and you broke my hat. So no, I can’t.” Jefferson then tells them. 

“Snow white and Emma Swan are there. Maybe in a void, maybe not. But there are people here that love them and that need them, Snow has a husband.” Alex tells him. 

“Look, I am truly sorry. I know how it is like to be separated from someone you love. There just simply isn’t enough magic in this realm for me to make another portal.” Jefferson tells them. 

Alex sighs. He’s right, there barely is magic in this realm. It isn’t his fault and he can’t help them. 

“Okay, I understand. Just promise me one thing.” Alex tells them. 

“What?” Jefferson asks. 

“Find your daughter, I know that she’s searching for you.” Alex tells him. 

“What do you know about it?” He tells them, he then walks away. 

“Hey!” Thor yells after him. 

“Let him be, he can’t help us.” Alex tells Thor. 

“What are we going to do now?” Thor asks them. 

“We’re going home, I need to apologize to someone.” Alex tells him. 

Once they’re home they immediately walk towards Tony and hug him, he hugs them back. 

“I’m so sorry about what I said.” Alex tells him. 

“Don’t worry about it kiddo.” He tells them, they can feel him smiling. 

“I love you.” Alex tells him. 

“I love you too.” Tony replies. 

Thor and Bruce then go into the kitchen together. making dinner for everyone. 

They spent a lot of time together lately, everyone thinks that something is going on between the two of them but no one has dared to ask them yet. 

Alex sits in the living room and the living room is next to the kitchen, which means Alex can hear everything. 

“Thor look, this is how you cook.” Bruce tells him. 

“Oh! Okay I get it.” Thor says excitedly. 

“No not like that!”

Thor giggles. 

“I swear if we have to eat bread because the food is completely ruined it’ll be your fault!”

Thor giggles even more. 

“This is serious!” Bruce tells him, but Alex can hear that he’s smiling. 

To Alex’s surprise the food’s actually delicious. 

They sit between Bucky and Steve at the table, opposite of them Thor and Bruce sit next to each other. 

They can notice Thor staring at Bruce and when Thor isn’t staring at Bruce its the other way around. 

Next to Steve sits Tony, they’re staring at each others well. 

|

Actually, now that Alex looks at it, everyone is staring at each other. 

Everyone except them and Nat. 

Alex looks at her plate, feeling a bit awkward. 

They feel some staring at them, after a few seconds they looks up and quickly see Nat looks away. 

Natasha Romanoff stared at them? 

Alex smiles, the rest of the dinner they’re not able to eat anything. 

When everyone’s finished their dinner Alex and Bucky are doing the dishes. 

They’re in the kitchen together, everyone else is in the living room. 

Tony promised Alex they’d watch the shining after dinner, which is their favorite movie of all time. 

“She was staring at you.” Bucky tells them. 

“What?” Alex asks confused. 

“Natasha, she was clearly staring at you.”

“And you noticed that while staring at Sam the whole time?”

“Hey! Just because I love my boyfriend doesn’t mean that I don’t look after my best friend as well.”

“If she’s interested in me she would’ve said something to me by now, she isn’t the shy type.”

“Exactly, she’s different around you.”

Alex blushes, when they’re done they walk to the living room. 

They sit in between their dads, Wanda has given everyone popcorn. 

Then the movie starts and after around a half hour Alex looks around them. 

Everyone looks terrified, Bruce and Thor are half cuddling, Vision holds Wanda’s hand, Bucky’s head rests against Sam’s, Steve constantly looks over at Tony to see if he’s alright and Peter grips on Tony’s t-shirt. 

Alex and Nat seem to be the only ones not totally terrified. 

When Jack bursts through the door saying “HEREEEEE’S JOHNNY!” half of the avengers screams. 

After the last shot of Jack being in the picture of 1920 everyone’s silent for a few minutes, they then talk about the movie till late in the night. 


	4. breaking a heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha and Alex go on a date, Rumplestiltskin needs their help to find Belle.

The next morning, after the avengers ate breakfast with each other, Alex talks to Bucky and Thor in the hallway.

“Oh, look who’s coming.” Bucky says.

Alex follows Bucky’s gaze and sees Nat coming closer.

“Good luck, liege Alex.” Thor tells them, he and Bucky then walk away.

“Hi.” Alex says smiling.

“Hey, would you like to hang out today?” Natasha asks.

“like a date?” Alex asks awkwardly.

“If you want to.” Natasha tells them, smiling.

Alex smiles back at Natasha, “sure.”

Alex decides to bring Natasha to Granny’s, it’s the only place suitable for a date here.

The date actually goes really well, Natasha is such enjoyable company. She even made them laugh a couple times.

“…and that’s what happened in Budapest.” She says after she finished her story.

“Damn, so that’s what you and Clint always talk about.” Alex says.

“Yep, but enough about me. Tell me something I don’t know about you.” Nat tells them smiling.

“Well, let’s just say the you’re not the only one with red in your ledger.” Alex admits.

“You? Alex ‘I’m too pure for this world’ Stark? You got red in your ledger?”

“Is it that unbelievable?” Alex ask smiling.

“yeah! You’re around the nicest person I know!”

Alex laughs, “Did miss ‘I’m a total badass’ just give me a compliment?”

“Hey! I can be sweet too, and if you tell anyone I said that I’ll kill you!”

Alex laughs again, “I’m glad we’re doing this.”

Natasha takes Alex’s hand in hers and smiles, “me too.”

Belle then steps into Granny’s and goes to sit by a table alone.

“Hey, is it okay if I get over there? I need to talk to her about something important, I’ll be back in a second.” Alex asks Natasha, pointing to Belle.

“Sure.” Natasha tells them.

Alex walks to Belle and sits down opposite of her. 

Belle sighs, “What do you want?”

“I’m just curious, why are you here alone? Aren’t you and Rumplestitskin…”

“It’s none of your business.” Belle says quickly.

“Look, what I said yesterday is true. I truly am sorry, I know it might be hard to believe but I’ve changed. I’m one of the good guys now and I just wanted to see how you’re doing.”

Belle sighs, then looks up to Alex. “I don’t really have a place to stay. I stayed at Rumple’s for a while but I need him to be honest with me, otherwise we can’t be in a relationship together.”

“yeah, honesty is really important. Do you have any family here?” Alex asks her.

“I’m still looking for my father, but I’m on my own for now.” Belle tells them.

Ruby, who has walked up to them, says “I could ask Granny for a room here.” 

Belle looks at Ruby and smiles, “thank, uh”

“Ruby.” she says, then sits next to Alex.

“Belle.” Belle says smiling.

”What I really need though is a life, a job.” Belle tells both of them.

“Well, what do you like to do?” Alex asks.

“I do love books.” Belle answers.

“The library. It’s been closed forever but things are changing now, maybe they need a librarian.” Ruby tells Belle.

After Belle has walked out of Granny’s to go to the library Alex goes back to Natasha.

“Hi.” Alex says smiling, sitting on her original pace again.

“Hey.” Nat says smiling back at them.

“I’m sorry about..”

“Stop apologizing.” Natasha tells them.

“She’s your friend, I get it. You don’t have to apologize for talking to her.”

“Okay.” Alex says smiling.

In the background Alex hears ‘love will tear us apart’ from Joy Devision playing

“I love this song.” Alex comments.

“Joy Devision.” Nat smiles, “good taste.”

“I know.” Alex tells her.

They then laugh.

Around half an hour later David walks into Granny’s and towards Alex’s table, followed by Rumplestiltskin.

“Alex.” 

“David, hi.” Alex says smiling.

“Have you seen Belle?” He asks them.

Alex looks over to Rumplestiltskin, remembering that Belle came to Granny’s to stay away from him until he’s honest with her.

“I promise I’ll look out for her Alex.” David tells them, noticing them looking at Rumple.

“She was in earlier.” Alex tells him.

“She was looking for work, Ruby and I pointed her towards the library.”

“Well do you think she’s there?” Rumplestiltskin asks.

“I don’t know, maybe” Alex tells him.

“If you find her, give her this.” Ruby tells Rumple, giving him Belle’s coat.

“No, that’s mine.” Rumple says.

Everyone looks to Rumple.

“She didn’t have anything for the cold.” He explains.

“You sure you’ll watch out for her?” Ruby asks Charming.

“Yes, why? Charming asks her.

“I think…”

“You think you can find her.”

“Yes. Lately, since things changed, I’ve been, uh, a little more sensitive to odors”

“What, you can smell her?”

Ruby reaches out to Rumpelstiltskin, Rumpelstiltskin gives her Belle's coat.

“I guess it’s cause of the wolf thing.” Ruby tells him.

“And?” Alex asks.

“I think I have a trail.”

“Good, now let’s go.” Rumpelstiltskin says.

When Alex is standing in the entrance of Granny’s, ready to go, Natasha walks up to them.

“Let me come with you.” Natasha tells them.

Alex sighs, they can’t leave Natasha alone in Granny’s. This was supposed to be their day. What’s they worst thing that can happen with Natasha joining them? As long as they try to keep the fairytale world a secret, which Alex knows they will, nothing bad can happen.

“Okay.” Alex tells her.

Natasha, Alex, Rumple and Charming walk outside, following Ruby.

Alex looks at Rumplestiltskin, they used to hate the man for all the pain he caused them. Rumple was the reason Regina turned dark, but then it’s Alex’s fault Regina’s dad died.

The man Alex looks at is called Rumplestiltskin but is nothing like the man they thought they knew, he’s not a demon trying to cause pain, he’s a worried man trying to find his girlfriend.

Ruby suddenly turns and looks around her, she looks lost and confused.

“What’s wrong?” Rumplestiltskin asks her.

“I had her, but… I lost her trail.” 

Ruby sneezes. then looks at the flowers “It must be the flowers. I can’t track her anymore. I’m sorry.” Ruby tells them.

“Don’t be, this is her father’s shop.” Rumple tells her.

The four of them then step into the shop and Belle’s father walked up to them.

“You again. Out. This is a private establishment. You’re not welcome.” He tells Rumplestiltskin.

“Where’s belle?”

“I won’t let anything happen to her, Moe.” Charming assures him.

“We’re just worried.” Ruby says.

“Don’t be. She’s safe. So you can stop looking.” He tells them.

“Look, if I could just have the chance to talk to her.” Rumple tries.

“You will destroy Belle like you destroy everything else. Well, I won’t let that happen” He tells Rumple.

“What have you done with her?”

“Theres only one way to get her from you.”,/p>

“What have you done?!”

“I have to make her forget about you, no matter the cost. Even if it means she forgets me too.”

“He’s sending her across town line.” Rumple states, realizing what’s happening.

They then walk outside, Charming’s holding Belle’s father.

“Where are you sending Belle across?” He asks, demanding an answer.

“You know we have patrols on the storybook line to make sure no one crosses accidentally so how are you planning to pull it off?” David asks.

They walk up to the caravan, Ruby and Nat have already stepped in. Alex stands next to charming, Charming’s still holding Moe.

Rumplestiltskin then shrugs Moe around and pushes him agains the van.

“Where?! Where are you sending her across?” He yells at him while using his can to strangle him.

“Stop it, You’re going to get him killed.” David tells Rumple.

David then looks at his hands. “Yule been down in the mines. The tunnels. They lead out of town.”

Ruby already sits in the van, Rumple and Charming step was well.

Alex looks at Natasha who looks taken aback by all thats happening here, Alex takes her hand.

They then step into the car together.

Once they all rush into the mines they hear Belle screaming.

Rumple immediately uses his magic, it’s a sort of blue light.

The magic is pulling Belle back.

“That is seriously. Wow.” Ruby comments.

Belle then steps out of the car.

“Belle, are you alright?” Rumple asks her.

“I, uh, I think so.” Belle answers him.

“Do you remember who I am?” Rumplestiltskin then asks Belle.

“I do. Rumplestiltskin. I-I remember.” Belle tells him hesitant.

“What’s wrong?” Rumple asks her.

“Thank you for what you just did, but that doesn't change that you're too cowardly to be honest with me.” Belle tells him.

Rumple looks hurt. “But, Belle, I…”

“I tried to tell him that, Belle. Come with me, darling.” Moe tells her

“After what you just tried to do to me? You're no better, father. You don't get to decide what I do or how I feel. I do. If either of you cared about me, you would've listened. I don't wanna see either of you again. Ever.” She tells both of them, she then walks away.

Alex smiles, Belle is an inspiring woman.

After David, Rumple, Moe and Ruby all walk away only Natasha and Alex are over.

“So, Guess we’re going home.” Natasha says.

“Nat, I’m sorry. Today was supposed to be our day and I ruined it.” 

“That’s not what bothers me.” Nat tells them, then takes a step back. “What bothers me is that you can’t be honest with me. Can you explain what happened today?”

“What? What do you mean?” Alex asks her.

“Alex, why would someone lose their memories by crossing a town line. How can someone have magic whilst not being an avenger or any kind of hero we know about. How come Storybook isn’t on any kind of map. And how come you know everyone here?” Natasha asks them.

Alex takes a step back and looks at the ground. Natasha’s right, they can’t tell her the truth.

“I like you, Alex. But I won’t get involved with someone who can’t be honest with me.” Natasha tells them, then walks away.

When Alex comes home they try to avoid all questions about how the date went.

They feel horrible, worse than they have in a long time.

Natasha is beautiful and amazing and Alex ruined their chance.

Maybe they just don’t deserve Natasha, or anyone as good as her.

Alex walks to the bathroom, which is in the hallway, and look at themself.

Their body starts shaking and tears are forming in their eyes. 

They then sink against the door, holding their head in their hands.

They look at the mirror and all they see is a broken girl, the broken girl people like Cora would always tell them they are.

A freak, a fake, a faggot.

They then look down and see their tits. They hate them. They hate their body.

“Kid? Are you okay?” Tony asks from the outside the room.

He must have heard Alex’s sobbing.

They open their mouth to say something but all that comes out are cries.

Tony then breaks into the door and sees Alex crying against the wall with their hands in their head.

He kneels down beside them, looking at Alex with concern.

“Kid? What’s wrong?” Tony ask them.

They look at him and then fall into his arms.

“Shh. Shh. Its’ alright, I got you.” Toy tells them reassuring.

After Alex somewhat calmed down Tony bring them to their room.

They lay down in their bed, they’re tired.

“I’ll leave you alone now kid. But you gotta tell me what’s wrong tomorrow, okay?” 

“Okay, dad.” Alex tells them.

When Tony leaves the room they quickly fall asleep.


	5. reunion of past lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Regina reunite.

Alex wakes up and opens their eyes, the sun has lit up the whole room. How late is it?

They turn around to look at their alarm clock, it’s 1 am.

They sigh and decide to go out of their bed.

They step out of their pajama’s and put on their black-white suit.

They walk to the floor above them so they don’t have to face any of the avengers.

Besides of Thor and Bruce’s room and Sam and Bucky’s room there’s a bathroom.

They brush their teeth and wash themself, they then walk to the living room.

They know the avengers’ll be there and Alex will have to tell them what’s going on.

They don’t want to face them in the slightest but they can’t hide from them either.

When they walk into the living room all the avengers sit on the kitchen table, clearly waiting on them.

“Good morning kiddo.” Tony says smiling.

“Good morning.” Alex says to him.

They sit on the table and make themself some food.

“So, you wanna tell me what all that was about?” Tony asks.

“What what was about?” Alex asks, clearly playing dumb.

“You know what.” Bucky tells them.

Alex sighs, of course they know what Tony’s talking about.

“You can tell us anything, we’re your family Alex.” Steve tells them.

Alex looks at them, all of them.

Steve’s right, the avengers are Alex’s family.

And they can’t lose them, not one of them.

Alex steps away from the table.

“I’m sorry, I-I can’t.” They say with tears in their eyes.

They then walk away out of the room.

“Kid!” They hear Tony call out behind them.

They then step outside, closing the door behind them.

They don’t know where they’re going but they can’t go home.

After walking through Storybrooke for half an hour they take their phone out of their pocket and open it:

5 missed calls from dad❤️

4 missed calls from pops💛

6 missed calls from Spiderling

3 missed calls from Bucky

1 missed call from Natasha Romanoff

They sigh, put their phone back in their pocket and decide to go to the police station, maybe David will need their help with something.

They enter the office and walk up to David.

“Alex, hi. What are you doing here?” He asks them.

“I, uhh, I had a fight with my family. I can’t go back there. Is there anything I can do to help you?”

“Oh, I’m sorry about that.” David tells them.

He then, just as he’s about to say something, gets called.

“Sorry, gotta take this.” He tells Alex.

“What?” David asks into of the phone, concerned.

“I’m coming.” He then tells the other end of the line.

“What’s wrong?” Alex asks him.

“Whale, he’s in the hospital. I have to get there.” Charming tells Alex, he then takes his jacket and walks outside.

“I’m coming with you.” Alex tells him.

Once they’ve arrived at the hospital they see Whale laying in a hospital bed.

There’s a person standing by the hospital bed, they turn around at Alex’s and David’s arrival.

“Alex?”

Oh no.

They need to get out of here.

They look around them and want to run away but they can’t, their body is frozen.

Regina takes a step towards them.

“What are you doing here?” She asks Alex smiling.

David looks at Alex and sees how uncomfortable they are so he steps forward.

“We’re here because we want to know what happened to Whale.” David tells Regina.

Regina looks at him annoyed, “you’ll have to ask the doctors.”

“No. I am asking you.” David tells her.

“I came here to speak to him and discovered he was hurt.” Regina tells David.

David looks at her with disbelief.

“It’s the truth.”

“What else? What did you come here to speak with him about?” David asks her.

“Someone from my past. I believe he's come back. Henry. His name is Henry.” Regina tells David.

Alex doesn’t hear anything else from the conversation, it’s all a blur.

Henry, Regina’s father, who died because of them, is back.

David and Regina then run out of the hospital and Alex joins them, unable to think about what they’re doing.

When they’ve arrived at the stables they see a young kid get strangled by Henry.

“Henry! Let him go!” Regina tells him.

Henry lets the kid go and David pulls him away from Henry.

“Are you okay?” David asks the kid.

“Yeah.”

“Go. Go!” David tells him.

“It's true. You're really here.” Regina says with teary eyes.

Henry then lunges for Regina.

“Regina!” Alex yells, pushing her out of the way.

David then locks the stable door.

“It won't hold for long. Can you cast a spell to subdue him?” David asks her.

“No. I won't use magic on him.” Regina tells him.

David then draws his gun.

“What do you think you're doing?” Regina and Alex tell him.

“He's a monster! If you won't put him down, I will!” David says.

“David, please! Just let me talk to him.” Regina pleads him.

“It's too big of a risk. There's no telling what he'll do.”

“You have to at least give her a chance!” Alex yells at him.

“Out of the way, Regina!” David tells her.

David then pushes Regina out of the way. “Now!”

“No! I won't let you hurt him! He'll listen to me! Please!” Regina yells at David.

“Let me talk to my father.” She then whispers.

David sighs then tells her, “Okay. Be careful.”

“Thank you.” Regina says.

Alex and David then walk away, leaving Regina to talk to her father.

They walk towards the kid, who was waiting on them.

“Who are you?” The kid asks Alex.

“Her name is Alex.” David tells the kid.

Her, Alex still hates being called her.

“You’re Alex?” The kid asks them.

“Yeah. Who are you?”

“My name’s Henry. Regina is my mom.” He tells Alex.

Alex feels as if the world just backfired on them.

“Oh my god.” Alex says, voice barely above a whisper.

“Regina has a- you’re her-“

“Yeah, I’m her son.”

Alex lets out a little laugh, “wow.”

“My mom told me about you. You’re her wife. Where were you all this time? Do you know how much she has talked about you? How much she has missed you?” Henry asks Alex.

Before Alex can answer Henry’s question Regina walks back to them.

“What happened?” David asks her.

“I killed him.” Regina tells David.

“You what?!” Alex says, shocked and angry.

How could Regina just kill her own father?!

“I didn’t have a choice.” Regina tells Alex.

Alex scoffs “Like you didn’t have a chance to tell me you have a son?”

“Alex-“ Regina says, reaching out to them.

Alex takes a step back. “No. I never want to see you again. Ever.” Alex tells Regina.

They then walk away.

“Hey.” Ruby says, walking up to Alex.

They decided not to go home util they have the courage to tell the avengers everything, so they went to Granny’s.

“Hey, red.” Alex says with a sad smile.

Ruby sits opposite of her, “what’s wrong?”

“My family and I, uhh, we had a fight. I can’t go back there.” Alex tells Ruby.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Belle, who has approached them, tells Alex.

“Do you have a place to stay?” Ruby asks Alex.

Alex sighs, “No, I don’t.”

“I can ask Granny’s for a room.” Ruby offers.

Alex looks over to Belle, “Are you okay with that?”

Belle nods, “Second chances right?”

Alex smiles, “Yeah, I’m in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really loved writing this one. Regina is my favorite ouat character and I hope I did her some justice. I really appreciate kudos and comments, they motivate me a lot.


	6. darkness of the soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex shares a room with Belle at Granny's, Ruby needs Alex's help with her wolf problem.

Darkness of the soul.

Alex wakes up, they’re laying in their new room at Granny’s.

Ruby and Belle lie next to them.

Alex’s phone starts ringing and wakes up Belle and Ruby.

“How late is it?” Belle asks sleepy.

Ruby looks at the clock hanging in their room.

“3 pm.” She tells Belle.

Alex decided to answer their phone but silently prays it isn’t anyone of the avengers.

“Alex?” A familiar voice on the other end of the line asks.

They smile, it’s David.

“David, hey.” Alex says, greeting him. 

“I need you to come to the mines, the dwarfs did it.” David tells them.

“Okay, I’m coming immediately.” Alex tells them.

They quickly get out of their pyjama, take on their suit and brush their teeth.

When they’re done Ruby asks them “where are you going?”

“To the mines. The dwarfs got the pixy dust.” Alex tells them.

They then walk outside of the apartment.

When they’ve arrived at the mines they immediately run towards David and the others.

“Indeed. We just need to refine them– grind them up. Do you still have what remains of Jefferson’s hat?” They hear mother superior ask.

“I have it!” Alex tells her. They then reach into their bag and take the hat out, giving it to mother superior.

“You lock this up. Keep it safe. Because, by this time tomorrow, we'll have enough magic dust to make it work again.” She tells Alex, giving the hat back.

“So, Mary Margaret and Emma…” Henry says.

“That's right, kid. We're bringing ‘em home.” Charming tells Henry smiling.

Alex can’t help it, they have to smile too.

“To the dwarves!” Charming says.

Everyone cheers and toasts with the glasses, including Alex.

Alex looks over to Belle and decides to walk over to her.

“Hey.” Belle says, greeting them.

“Hey.” Alex says back

“Can I ask you something?” Alex asks Belle.

“Sure.” Belle tells them.

“Do you miss him? Your father, I mean.” Alex asks Belle.

“Well yeah, he is my father. But he tried to keep me and Rumple apart, I won’t go back to him.” Belle tells them.

“How are you guys, anyways?” Alex asks them.

“Good, actually. He’s told me the truth about everything and now we’re dating.” Belle tells Alex, smiling happily.

“That’s amazing.” Alex tells Belle excitedly.

“What about you? Do you miss your family?” Belle asks them.

Alex sighs, “I do. But I can’t go back to them until I tell them the truth. Which I’m just not ready for yet.”

“That’s okay. Take your time.” Belle tells Alex smiling.

“Um, tonight's actually not great. Because...” Alex hears Ruby say, she’s looking at the clock.

Belle and Alex walk up to her.

“Uh, we, uh... we have, uh, plans.” Alex tells him, standing next to Red.

“That's right, um... It's girls' night. I'm bringing the cheese. Which has nothing to do with you being a mouse. It has to do with the... wine.” Ruby says awkwardly.

“Okay. Um... Maybe next time.” He says, awkward as well. He then leaves.

“Thank you guys.” Ruby say to Alex and Belle./?p>

“I can spot a girl in trouble.” Belle tells her.

“He... He seems really nice.” Alex says.

“It’s... it’s complicated.” She tells them.

Ruby then walks away, Alex and Belle decided to go to their room.

When they enter the room they both sit on Belle’s bed together, Alex’s phone then rings.

Alex sighs and walks towards their jacket, taking their phone out of it.

They look at their screen, ‘Dad❤️’ it reads.

Tony, Alex thinks.

Alex doesn’t pick up, instead they just let the phone ring.

They walk back to Belle and sit next to her on the bed.

“Are you okay?” Belle asks them.

“No. No I’m not, Belle. Tony Stark, he’s my father. He’s the best father I could ever ask for. He’s a hero, he’s selfless and brave and amazing. Truth is, I miss him. I want to go back to him but I can’t because I can’t bring myself to tell him…”

“You can tell me.” Belle tells Alex.

“I’m…” Alex looks away, “I’m bigender.”

“Oh.” They hear Belle say.

They look back at Belle with tears in their eyes.

Belle pulls them in a hug.

“That’s okay. That’s perfectly okay.” Belle tells them.

When they let go of their hug Belle tells them: “Don’t you ever be ashamed of who you are. If this Tony Stark is who you say he is you don’t have to be afraid of his reaction.”

“You think so?” Alex asks Belle.

“I know so.” Belle tells them.

“This way. Over here.” Granny tells Alex and David.

David had called Alex around an hour ago, telling them about Ruby’s ‘wolf side’ and that she broke free.

They immediately went to David and now Alex, David and Granny are searching for Ruby.

After a while of walking around in the woods they see Ruby laying on the ground and rush over to her.

“Ruby. Ruby, wake up.” Granny says, shaking her up.

“Hey.” Alex says as Ruby wakes up. 

“Where am I? What happened?” Ruby asks them.

“You're in the forest. You must've fallen asleep here last night.” David tells her.

“I-I don't understand. You put me in that cage. You locked me up.” Ruby says.

“The freezer was torn to shreds when I came to check in on you this morning.” Granny tells her.

Ruby is starting to panic now.

“Ruby. Ruby, it's all right.” David tells her.

“No. It's not. I don't remember anything from last night. This is exactly what I was afraid of. Oh my God. Did I do something last night?”

“Ruby, all we know for sure is that you broke out and ran through the woods. There's no reason to assume the worst.” David tells her.

David’s phone then rings, he grabs the phone out of his jacket and picks it up.

“Sheriff. Yeah. Okay. I'll be right there.” David tells the other line of the phone.

“What is it?” Alex asks him.

“Somebody left their car double-parked in front of the cannery. I got to go check it out on our way back into town.” He tells them.

“Hey. Relax. Everything's going to be okay.” David tells Ruby, who’s still panicking.

Alex, Ruby, David and Granny are at the docks.

“That’s Billy’s truck.” Ruby says, walking toward the truck.

“Great. Who do I call to tow a tow truck?” David says sarcastic.

Ruby looks around herself, like she smelled something. Which she probably does.

“What is it, Ruby? What's wrong?” Alex asks her.

“I smell blood.” Ruby tells them.

“Where's Billy?” David asks, looking around the car.

“Here.” Granny says in a shaken voice.

Alex walks over to Granny and then hears Ruby scream.

The lower half of Billy's body is sticking out of a dumpster.

“It was the wolf!” Ruby says crying. “It was me!”

“It had to be something else, Ruby.” David tells Ruby.

Alex suddenly feels fuzzy and grips the car tightly.

“Alex?” They hear David say, looking at them worriedly.

They then suddenly fall to the ground, blacking out.

“Alex!” They hear David calling, running up to them.

That’s the last thing they hear

When they wake up they’re in their shared room with Belle.

They are laying in their bed, David and Belle are sitting next to them.

“David?” Alex asks, looking at him.

David looks at them and let out a breath.

“You gave me a heart attack.” David tells them.

“What happened?” Alex asks him.

“You just black-out out of the nowhere.” David tells them.

“What about Ruby?” Alex asks him.

“She’s locked up until I have proof that she didn’t do it.” David tells them.

“I have to get to her.” Alex says, sitting up.

“No. You have to rest. I’ll call you when anything changes.” David tells them.

Alex sighs, “okay.”

“I have to go but Belle will..”

“I know. Just go, I’ll be fine.” Alex tells him.

He then leaves the room, leaving Belle and Alex alone.

Around an hour later Belle’s phone rings.

Belle picks up. “Okay. Yeah. I’m coming.”

When Belle has ended the call Alex asks her “And? What happened?”

“They relocated Ruby to the library. The mob is after her.” Belle tells them.

”What a mess.” Alex says, sighing.

“Yeah. You’ll be alright alone?” Belle asks.

“I’ll be fine.” Alex tells them.

Alex wakes p in a white room, opposite of them the avenger lay against the wall.

There’s blood, there’s so much blood.

They sees Natasha laying on the ground with her hand against her heart, she’s bleeding out.

Alex runs towards her, “Nat!”

They kneel down besides him.

Natasha looks at them and asks them: “Why?”

Alex shakes their head, this can’t be happening.

“Why did you do this?”

Alex screams awake and sighs.

It wasn’t real.

They then hear a wolf howling in distance.

Ruby, Alex thinks.

They immediately put on their clothes, walk outside and run to where the sound comes from.

The mob stands in a dark alley and Alex has to go through everyone of them to see Ruby in wolf-form hiding in a shed.

“Ruby!” Alex calles out.

“The next one goes between your eyes!” She tells Spencer.

“Listen to me! Ruby didn't kill Billy. He did. He stole her cloak and killed Billy in cold blood to make it look like a wolf, all to get you to think I wasn't leading this town as I should.” David tells the mob, standing next to Alex.

Alex walks towards Ruby but Ruby growls at them and the mob shouts indistinctly.

“Hold up! Somebody already died because of what this man did. Let's not spill more blood. She won't hurt anyone. She's just scared.” Alex hears David say.

Alex continues to walk towards Ruby: “Ruby? I know you're in there, so listen to me. It was Spencer, not you. Don't let him trick you into thinking you're a monster.”

Ruby growls at them.

“All right, all right. Poor...poor choice of words.” Alex says.

“Please. Ruby. I know you. I know the real you, and I know you can control the wolf. Ruby.” Alex tells her.

Ruby growls again.

“Ruby?” Alex asks, they then whispers: “Ruby. It's me. Alex.” 

She stops growling and sits, charming throws the hood to Alex and Alex throws the hood over Ruby. Ruby then transforms back into a human.

“You saved me.” Ruby says, smiling up to Alex.

“No. You saved yourself. I just reminded you of something you already knew.” Alex tells her.

They then hear a commotion occur in the crowd and they rush over to find Granny on the ground.

David helps her up, he then asks: “What happened? Where's Spencer?”

“He's gone.” She says. “Go. Go.” She tells them.

“Okay.” David says.

David, Alex and Ruby then get in the car and drive off.

They arrive at the beach to find Spencer standing by a fire.

Alex, Ruby and David step out of the car and walk towards him.

“You think you can hide from a wolf?” Ruby says.

“I wasn't trying to hide.” Spencer says, his back is turned against them.

“You killed an innocent man.” David says, approaching him.

“He was a mouse.” Spencer replies.

Alex scoffs and says: “He was better than you'll ever be.”

“You want to make a deal? It's not going to happen.” David tells Spencer.

“I’m not interested in making a deal. I just want to see the look on your face when you realise something.” Spencer says.

“And what's that?” David asks.

“That you're never going to see your wife, or your daughter, again.” Spencer tells him.

“What are you talking about?” David asks him.

“You really should be more cautious with something so valuable.” Spencer says.

He then pulls out Jefferson’s hat and drops the hat tin the fire. 

“No! No!” David yells.

“It doesn't matter how much fairy dust you gather…”

David looks into the fire and then says in a defeated tone “No.” David says in a defeated voice, looking into the fire.

“…or how much you rally the town behind you. Your family's gone.”

Alex punches Spencer and pulls out their gun.

“You sick bastard!” Alex spits at him.

“Alex, don’t.” Ruby tells them.

Alex doesn’t listen to her, instead they shoot Spencer in the head.

Alex turns to David and Ruby.

They have taken a step back and look at them in shock.

“Oh come on, he got what he deserved.” Alex says.

They then leave Ruby and David alone and walk towards their home.

They have to tell the avengers everything, after today they’re the one thing Alex needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably my favourite chapter I've written so for this fanfic so far. It's a bit long but I think it's worth it. I really appreciate kudos and comments, they motivate me a lot.


	7. hearts of love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex finally tell the avengers everything.

Alex walks up the porch to their house, the heart beating in their chest.

They’re finally going to do it, they’re going to tell the avengers everything.

Alex takes a deep breath in, a deep breath out and rings the doorbell.

Tony opens the door and looks at Alex with teary eyes.

>p>“Hi, dad.” Alex says with a forced smile.

“Oh, kiddo.” Tony says, he then pulls them in a hug.

“I’m so sorry I left.” Alex tells him, tears in their eyes.

“That’s okay. Let’s get you inside.” Tony tells them, letting go of the hug.

Alex then enters the house and Steve immediately rushes up to them and pulls them in another tight hug.

“Thank god you’re alright.” Steve says in a soft voice.

He lets go of the hug and Peter then walks up to them and hugs them.

“I was so worried about you.” Peter tells them.

Alex looks at their little brother and says: “I know, but I’m back now.”

“And I’m going to tell you everything.” Alex says, looking at all the avengers.

Alex walks to the living room, followed by the rest of the avengers.

The avengers sit down on the couch together and Alex sits down opposite of them, in their favorite chair.

“I can imagine you might have questions.” Alex starts. “How can someone have magic while not being an avenger or any kind of hero you know about? How is Storybook not on any map? How do I know everyone here?” Alex says and looks at Natasha, who asked them these questions in the first place.

Alex then tells the avengers that they’re from the enchanted forest, they tell them about their past and about Regina.

They tell them about their dark side and that they killed Spencer not so long ago.

“I get why you killed him.” Natasha comments.

“What?” Alex asks her.

“Yeah, if he was who you say he was the guy was an asshole.” Bucky agrees.

Alex scoffs, then sees Steve’s angry look at Bucky and Natasha.

“What?” Natasha and Bucky say offended.

Alex laughs, then tells them: “There’s another thing I want to tell you about.”

Alex takes a deep breath in and out, this is what they have been nervous about for so long.

“You can tell us anything.” Steve says encouraging.

Alex nods.

“I’m…” Alex looks to the ground. “I’m bigender.”

Alex looks up to the avengers after getting no response.

The avengers all sit in silence and shock, staring at Alex.

Alex starts panicking but before they can say anything Tony walks up to them and hugs them.

“So this means… you accept me?” Alex asks him.

“Of course I accept you. You’re my kid. I love you, no matter what.” Tony tells them.

“Thank you.” Alex says relieved, smiling thankfully to their dad.

Tony then walks back and sits down on the couch. Alex sits down on their chair.

The avengers then ask them all kind of questions about their gender.

Do they want surgery? How is their dysphoria? What pronouns should they use for them? How can they help them?

Alex answers all the questions.

They don’t know about surgery but they do want to bind and for the avengers to use they/them pronouns.

They have both social dysphoria and body dysphoria.

When they have explained everything there is to explain Tony asks them: “What movie do you want to watch?”

“What?” Alex asks him, not understanding the sudden change of subject.

“Tony’s right, liege Alex. You came out, we should celebrate.” Thor tells them.

Alex looks at Thor, amazed that he even knows the word ‘coming out’.

They then look back at Tony and think about what movie they want to watch.

“Please do horror.” Bucky whispers.

Alex smiles at him and then tells Tony: “Midsömmar.”

“Okay, kiddo.” Tony says.

He then goes to his room, where his computer stands, probably having to download it first.

It won’t take long but it will take long enough for Alex to talk to Natasha.

They look around them but sees that Natasha is already gone.

“Where’s Natasha?” Alex asks Bucky.

“She went to her room. Why?” Bucky tells them.

“Nothing.” Alex says, they then stand up and walk to Natasha’s room.

Natasha's room is on the top floor.

Alex has to climb all the stairs, but eventually ends up by her room.

They decide to knock, because walking in would be a bit inappropriate.

Natasha opens the door. She sees Alex, look surprised at first but then she smiles at them and tells them to come in.

“So, what are you doing here?” Natasha asks, sitting down on her bed.“Remember what you told me after our date?” Alex asks her.

“Yeah.” She says.

“You told me you wouldn’t get involved with someone who can’t be honest with you.” Alex tells her.

“I remember.”

“Well, I just told you the truth. I’ve told you everything there is to know about-“

“Do you love her?” Natasha asks them.

“No.” Alex says, knowing Natasha is talking about Regina.

Alex walks closer to Natasha.

“I used to, yes. I loved her more than I thought I could ever love anyone else. But that was before I met Tony Stark and became his kid. That was before I joined the avengers and learned what it’s like to be a hero. That was before I met you. The most amazing, badass, awesome, girl I’ve ever met. Truth is, I really really like you.” Alex tells her.

Natasha stares at them and for a second Alex feels scared.

She then walks up to Alex and kisses them.

Natasha’s lips are soft and tender.

Alex feels like they could stand like this forever but their oxygen runs short so they let go.

“I really like you too.” Natasha tells them.

Alex cups Natasha’s face, pressing a soft kiss on her forehead.

Just as they intend to kiss her again Peter enters the room.

“Alex, the movie-“

Peter then looks at Alex and Natasha, realizing what’s going on.

“I’m interrupting something aren’t I?” He asks.

“Yeah.” Alex and Natasha tell him.

“Well, dad has started the movie. Thought you’d want to know that.” Peter tells them.

Alex sighs, then tells Peter: “Tell dad to wait, we’re coming in as second.”

“Okay.” Peter says, he then walks away.

Alex turns around and kisses Natasha again with the same gentle passion.

“We should go see the movie.” Natasha says, letting go off the kiss.

“Yeah.” Alex agrees.

They take each other’s hand and walk towards the living room, where everyone is already waiting on them.

Alex notices Tony looking at them holding Natasha’s hand.

He looks at Alex with a proud smile.

Alex and Natasha walk to the couch and sit down next to each other, still holding hands.

The movie was amazing to watch.

Once again most of the avengers were terrified.

Alex still loves Florence Pugh’s portrayal of Danny as much as they did the last time they saw the movie.

When Alex first moved into Tony's house, this was the very first movie they watched.

After the movie ended, the Avengers agreed that Alex should choose what to eat for dinner.

“What do you want?” Alex asks their girlfriend.

“Pizza?” Natasha suggests.

“Pizza it is.” Alex says.

Tony calls the closest pizza tent and in no time the pizza has arrived.

The avengers decide to just eat the pizza on the couch, which is a lot more comfortable.

“We have an announcement to make.” Bruce tells the avengers, after they’ve all finished their dinner.

“We’re dating.” Thor tells them proudly.

“That’s amazing!” Alex tells them with a smile.

“I knew it.” Natasha says to herself.

“Didn’t we all?” Peter says.

The avengers laugh.

“I think this deserves some music.” Tony says.

“I agree.” Natasha says.

“Not shoot to thrill again though, you played that song about a million times.” Alex tells their dad.

“What? It’s a good song!” Tony says offended.“Just don’t play it again. Okay, honey?” Steve tells Tony.

“Okay.” Tony says, sighing.

He then puts on Depache Mode's "enjoy the silence.”

Alex stands up and begins to dance to the rhythm of the song, they hold their hand out for Natasha to join them.

“I don’t dance.” Natasha says, refusing Alex’s offer.

“Well, today you will.” Alex tells her, they then drag Natasha off the couch.

Alex and Natasha dance together, the avengers join them one by one and soon they’re all dancing.

the music transitions to 'Wild horses' from the rolling stones.

Alex looks around themself and sees that everyone is slow dancing with their partner.

Wanda is slow dancing with Vision.

Tony is slow dancing with Steve.

Thor is slow dancing with Bruce.

Bucky is slow dancing with Sam.

Alex decides to follow their example and slow dances with Natasha.

As Alex dances with Natasha in their arms it feels like they are the only ones in the world.

When Natasha leans in to kiss Alex, Alex realises that this is the first time in the last few weeks that they’re feeling truly happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so fun to write. I could finally focus entirely on the avengers and Alex's relationship with them. Natasha is one of my favorite avengers and i hope I did her at least somewhat right.


	8. saving the heroes (pt. 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex helps Regina and Rumplestiltskin help bringing Emma and Snow, David goes under a sleeping curse.

Saving the heroes

Alex opens their eyes, the sun light us the entire room.

They look to their left, the alarm clock says it’s 13:00.

They ten look to their right and see Natasha laying next to them.

Alex smiles, Natasha looks so cute when she’s sleeping.

Natasha slowly opens her eyes and looks sleepy at Alex.

“Good morning.” Alex says, smiling at their girlfriend.

“Where you staring at me?” Natasha asks, smiling back at them.

“N-no, of course not.” Alex says blushing.

“You’re cute.” Natasha says, before passionately kissing Alex.

After they let go of the kiss, Alex steps out of bed at puts on their black-white suit.

“You coming?” Alex asks Natasha.

“Where are we going?”

“It’s our first official day as a couple, I gotta take you out on a date.” Alex tells her.

“I like that.” Natasha says, she then puts on her clothes.

After getting dressed, Alex and Natasha walk out of their room and outside.

They walk around town for a bit at first, Alex decided that Natasha should know a little something about this place.

Alex then brings Natasha to Granny’s, like they did their first date.

Time passes quickly as they talk about everything and nothing.

“Gold. We need to talk.” Alex hears a voice behind them say.

Regina, Alex thinks.

“Do we?” They then hear Rumpelstiltskin say.

Alex slightly turns around, this might be important.

“Folks, I think we may need to close early. Everybody out.” Granny tells everyone.

“No, it's okay. We're civil.” Regina tells Granny.

Alex scoffs, Regina and Rumpelstiltskin civil?

“Yeah, for now.” Rumpelstiltskin says to Regina.

“Belle, you remember the woman who locked you up for 28 years?” Rumpelstiltskin says to Belle.

“Well, I should probably…” Belle trails off, clearly wanting to leave.

“No, no. Please stay where you are. Whatever she has to say won't be a secret from you. Whatever she wants.. she won't get.” Rumpelstiltskin tells Belle.

“I’m actually coming about the one thing that might unite us.” Regina tells him.

“And what on earth can that be?” Rumpelstiltskin asks her.

“Cora. She's coming from our land. I need your help to stop her.” Regina tells him.

“What?!” Alex says, rushing up to Regina.

Their heart just skipped a beat.

Cora can’t come back, she’ll be hellbent on destroying them.

There isn’t a lot in this world that genuinely terrifies Alex, but if there’s anyone who does it’s Cora.

“She was dead. You told me you saw the body.” Rumpelstiltskin says, shaken up by the news as well.

“Apparently you taught her well. She's not, and she's on her way and I don't think I need to remind you how most unpleasant that would be for both of us.” Regina tells Rumpelstiltskin.

“For you. I can handle Cora.” He says.

“That's not how she tells the story.”

“I won in the end.” Rumpelstiltskin says.

Alex sighs, Rumpelstiltskin rather die than admit his loss.

“Maybe. But there's a big difference this time. This time you have someone you care about. This time you have a weakness.” Regina says, nodding to Belle.

“I’m sorry. Who is this woman?” Belle asks.

“Someone you will never meet.” Rumpelstiltskin tells her.

“Where is Cora now?” Alex asks Regina.

“With them.” Regina tells Alex.

Alex looks over to Natasha, who’s still sitting on the table.

Alex sighs and walks over to her.

“I’m sorry. This was supposed to be our day.” Alex tells Natasha.

“It’s okay.” She tells them.

“Is it?” Alex asks.

“Yeah. This is your town, you care about these people, you’re a hero. I get that.” Natasha tells them.

“Thanks.” Alex says with a thankful smile.

“Just promise me one thing.” Natasha tells them.

“Sure. Anything.” Alex says.

“Be careful.”

“Okay, I promise.” Alex says, smiling at their girlfriend.

They then walk back to Regina and Rumpelstiltskin, ready to help them defeat Cora.

On their way to Gold’s shop Regina and Rumpelstiltskin inform Alex on all that they’ve missed.

Because of the sleeping curse Henry was under he, in his sleep, travels to the Netherworld. Aurora apparently was under the same curse, which means that she and Henry can communicate. Snow and Emma are with Mulan and Aurora in the enchanted forest. They’re searching for a way back home but so is Cora, who’s in the enchanted forest as well.

When they walk into Gold’s shop they walk over to the bed Henry lays in, David is standing next to him.

“Alex, hey.” David greets them.

“Hey.” Alex says, greeting him back.

Rumplestiltskin walks over to Henry and sits down next to him.

“I brought your blanket. From your bedroom back home.” Regina says, laying a blanket over Henry.

“Thanks.” Henry says, smiling thankfully to Regina.

“So, Cora.. she's pretty powerful.” Henry says.

“Yes, but not as powerful as I am.” Rumpelstiltskin tells him.

“Debatable.” Alex says.

“Actually — no, it's not.” Rumplestiltskin says, facing Alex.

“You're sure you're okay to do this, kid?” David asks Henry.

“I was born to do this. I'm done reading about heroes. I wanna be one.” 

“Sometimes being one is knowing when not to run into the fire.” David tells him.

“I’ll be okay.” Henry tells him. 

“Look, whatever he faces in there, it'll be far less dangerous than what he'll face if we fail.” Rumplestiltskin tells David.

“He’s right, David. Trust me.” Alex tells David.

“I can do this.” Henry says.

David sighs, then says: “Get on with it. Fast.”

“All right Henry, just relax and soon you're gonna drift off.” Rumplestiltskin tells Henry.

“What do I tell them?” Henry asks.

“Just listen to my bedtime story and all will be clear.” Rumple tells Henry.

Rumple rests a hand omg Henry’s forehead and starts to tell him a story. “Once upon a time, Snow White and Prince Charming needed to stun a very powerful magician long enough to lock him up in a dark dungeon.”

“That was you. They used Cinderella to trap you with a magic quill.” Henry says.

“Yes, indeed.” Rumple tells him.

Rumpelstiltskin then makes a gesture, stroking over Henry’s face. Henry closes his eyes. “The quill. And yet, it wasn't the quill itself but the ink that captured the Dark One.”

Regina, David and Alex exchange a look.

“Harvested from the rarest species of squid from the bottom of a bottomless ocean - impossible to find, unless you're a mermaid. Or me. I happen to have a private supply.” Rumpelstiltskin says.

He strokes Henry again from his chest up to his face. “In my jail cell - that is where they will find it.”

After a few minutes of waiting Henry wakes up.

“Henry. Everything all right?” David asks him.

“Did you see her? Did you tell her?” Rumple asks him.

“No, I didn't get the chance” He tells them. “Something... something happened. She got sucked outta there.”

He tries to get up, but he struggles. “Argh…” 

“Henry?” Regina asks worried.

“Something's--Something's wrong.”

Regina takes Henry’s arm, revealing its burns.

“Henry!” Regina says.

“Here, let me take care of this.” Rumple tells Henry.

He then makes a gesture, healing Henry’s arm by magic.

“What caused this?” Regina asks.

“When you venture deeper into the Netherworld instead of away, there are risks. Someone woke Aurora before her soul was ready to return. The violence of that act tore her away and injured Henry. We're lucky it wasn't worse. He's gonna need some time to recover before he can be sent back.” Rumplestiltskin explains.

”Out of the question.” Regina says.

”Not a chance in hell. No. We'd be monsters to even consider risking his life again.” David says, agreeing with Regina.

“Careful with your tone, Charming.” Rumplestiltskin says, standing up. “I understand your concern for the boy, but I know Cora. Without our help, Snow and Emma will soon be dead. And then..” He looks at Alex and Regina. “A true monster will be on her way to Storybrooke.”

”Aurora is gone.” Regina says. “Why do we have to send Henry back to that fiery inferno with no one there to receive our message?”

”Because someone will be there.” David says.

Alex looks at him, in confusion.

”Who?” Alex asks.

”Snow.” He tells them.

”That's an awfully big assumption.” Regina tells him.

“No. No, it's not. She was there once before. She can go back. She can find a way. She will, I know it. And I'll be waiting.”

”You are going to this Netherworld?” Alex asks him.

“I faced you.” He says, looking at Regina. “How bad could it be?”

“David, I can’t let you do this.” Alex tells him.

“I promise you, I’ll be fine.” David tells them.

“How can you promise that? You’ve never been there before. You’re maybes fried out of everyone in this town and-“

“I know. I know. But when I’m in the netherworld I’ll see Snow. I’ll see Snow and she’ll kiss me and I’ll be fine.”

“We will have to put you under a sleeping curse.” Rumplestiltskin tells him.

“Then put me under one.” He says.

Alex sits next to David, they look at Regina who’s preparing the sleeping curse.

“Go talk to her.” David says.

“What?” Alex asks, turning to David.

“Talk to Regina” David tells them. “I know what she means to you, you can’t just keep avoiding her.”

“Yeah.” Alex says, standing up. “You’re right.”

They then walk over to Regina.

“Hey.” Alex says, greeting Regina.

Regina looks at Alex in disbelief, then scoffs and says: “I thought you didn’t want to see me ever again.”

“I didn’t.” Alex tells her. “But now you’re helping the good guys. You’re helping bringing 2 people back you apparently hate. The old Regina would’ve never done that, maybe I should give you a chance.”

“I’m not doing it for them.” Regina says.

“I know. You’re doing it for the kid. But you’re still doing it.”

Regina turns to Alex with a smile, Alex smiles back at her.

“I saw you in Granny’s. You were with a girl…”

“Natasha.” Alex says.

“Does she make me happy?” Regina asks them.

“Yes, she does.” Alex answers.

“Good. You deserve it.” Regina tells them.

“Thanks.” Alex says smiling.

“What do you mean ‘the old-fashioned way?’” David asks.

“You are about to join a quite distinguished club, Mr. Nolan. Before such innovations as the apple, back when the Sleeping Curse first came to be, a more direct method was required: through blood. By pricking one's finger on the needle of a spinning wheel, one falls under the spell.” Rumple explains to him, he then turns to Regina. “Your Majesty, you did his wife - I'm sure you'd like the honor.”

“It's all yours.” Regina says to David, preparing the needle.

“Good luck.” Henry says, hugging David. 

“Hey, you got this.” Alex says to David.

David nods.

“It's gonna be all right.” He tells them.

“How do you know?” Henry asks.

“Well...” David says, sitting down on the bed. “How did you know Emma would save you after you ate the turnover?”

“I believed in her.” Henry says.

“The way Snow and I believed she'd come back to break the Curse. That's the kind of faith that runs in our family.” David says.

“This helps control the flames in the room. It'll keep you safe.” Henry says, giving David the amulet.

“I will guard it with my life.” David tells him.

“When I awake, I'll be in that fiery room?” David then asks, looking at Rumplestiltskin.

“Not exactly. That room is where those who've already awoken from the curse return. You, however, are being put under for the first time.” He explains.

“Then how will I know where to go? How the hell am I supposed to find a room with no door?” David asks.

“And that, dearie, is the conundrum we're all depending on you solving. Now I say this with the utmost sincerity: good luck.”

David then pricks his finger on the needle and falls asleep.

Alex, Regina, Rumplestiltskin and Henry wait for David to wake up for what feels like way too long.

“Come on. Come back. Should he be in there so long?” Henry asks, looking at David.

“I’m sure it's fine. I imagine they're just catching up.” Regina tells him.

Alex looks behind them to face Regina and sees her looking to Gold, who shakes his head.


	9. saving the heroes (pt. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Snow return to Storybrooke!

After another half hour of waiting, Rumplestiltskin, Regina and Alex walk into a separate room to speak in private. Leaving Henry by David’s side.

“David’s not improving. He needs true loves kiss. He won’t wake up until Mary Margaret comes back.” Regina says.

“Until? Well, that’s rather optimistic, isn’t it?” Rumplestiltskin says.

“What are you talking about?” Alex asks.

“They’re up against Cora. The only chance Snow and Emma have of defeating her is with squid ink.” Rumplestiltskin tells them.

“Which is why we sent the message through David.” Alex says.

“Which would be beneficial if we knew that message were delivered. But alas, given the Prince's condition, we don't know. As such, it's important we take precautions. We have to consider the possibility that, when that portal opens, it won't be his family that comes through. It'll be Cora.” Rumplestiltskin explains.

“We can’t let that happen.” Alex says determined.

“We have to find where they're coming through and destroy that portal.” Rumplestiltskin tells Alex.

“No.” Regina tells him.

“Regina-“ Alex tries, but Regina interrups them.

“No one wants my mother to come to Storybrooke more than me, but I made a promise to Henry. I’m trying to be a better mother.”

“You won't be able to be a better anything if Cora comes through. And if she does, like Alex said, she will be a threat to everyone. That includes your son. So, if you truly want to be a good mother to Henry, to protect him, if you want to be better, prove it.” Rumplestiltskin tells Regina.

Regina sighs, then says: “I have to talk to Henry, then I’m coming with you.” She then walks back to the room Henry is in.

"With one kiss, true love's power made everything right again. But this was not the end of their story. It was just the beginning." Alex hears Henry say, he’s reading from his book.

“I think this time, it'll happen the other way around.” Regina says, sitting down next to him.

“You think so?” Henry asks her.

“I do.” Regina tells Henry with a smile.

“Wow.” Alex says quietly, looking at Regina and Henry.

“What?” Rumplestiltskin asks.

“She’s actually becoming a better person.” They say, turning to Rumpelstiltskin.

“Even though she’s ruining whatever chance Snow and Emma have at returning to Storybrooke and she’s lying to her son?”

“If Cora comes through she’ll kill everyone in this town. Everyone. Even if Snow and Emma come through the portal, which is a big if, it’ll be 2 people offered up for the safety of everyone in this town. Besides, sometimes lying is a better option than telling the truth.” 

“Let’s go.” Regina says, walking past time and out of Gold’s shop.

Rumpelstiltskin and Alex follow her and walk out of the door as well.

“Let’s get this over with.” Regina says a they arrive in the mines.

“It's right through here.” Rumpelstiltskin tells her. “Ah, yes. Should suit our purposes, no?”He says, pointing at the diamonds.

“How much do we need?” Alex asks.

Rumplestiltskin scoffs, “All of it.”

“How are we going to do that?” Regina asks him.

“With a little help from a fairy. Dead one. Believe me, no one mourns her.” Rumpelstiltskin tells them.

After they stole the diamonds from the mine with the help of the dead fairy, they walked into the forest.

“You are certain the portal is going to open up all the way out here?” Regina asks.

“There.” Rumplestiltskin says, pointing to the wishing well. “This is where things once lost return to us. This is where Cora's going to come through.”

“Unless it's Mary Margaret and Emma.” Regina says, walking over to the wishing well.

“I highly doubt it.” Rumpelstiltskin says.

“Hey.” Alex says, facing Regina. “We’re doing the right thing.”

“It's time.” Rumpelstiltskin says.

“So, what are we waiting for?” Alex asks.

Suddenly Rumpelstiltskin holds his dagger up in the air and a green lighting transforms into the well.

“It doesn't matter who comes through now. No one can survive this.” Rumpelstiltskin tells them.

“Good.” Alex says.

“Mom?” Alex hears a voice behind them say.

Regina, Rumplestiltskin and Alex turn round, surprised.

“You aren't helping Emma and Mary Margaret, are you?” Henry asks, he looks hurt.

“I’m helping you, Henry.” Regina tells him, kneeling down before him.

“What are you talking about?” Henry asks.

“You're gonna kill them!” Ruby says.

”Alex? What are you doing with them” She asks.

Ruby suddenly runs up to Alex but suddenly gets knocked out by magic.

Alex looks around them, only to see that Regina and Rumplestiltskin are talking to Henry.

They look at their hands, shocked and a bit terrified.

“Mom, what are you doing?” Henry asks.

“I can't let Cora came through the portal. You have no idea what she would do to us.” Regina explains to him.

“She’s right, Henry.” Rumplestiltskin tells him.

“Emma and Mary Margaret are going to defeat her. They're the ones that are going to come through!” Henry tells his mom. 

“Henry, I get it. You care about them and this seems unfair, but being a hero doesn’t mean that you save everyone, it means you try to save most of them. Even if Emma and Snow come through that portal, we’ll risk bringing Cora to Storybrooke. If she gets here she’ll destroy everyone on her path.” Alex tells him.

“No! Good always defeats evil. You should know that more than anyone.” Henry tells Regina.

“What I know is my mother will destroy everything I love. And that means you. And I can't let that happen.” Regina tells him.

“You can't! Stop it! You can't! You're gonna kill them! Please! No! They're going to make it through! We have to turn it off! You're gonna kill them!” Henry yells, trying to run to the portal.

“Henry! What are you doing?” Regina asks, holding him away from the wishing well.

“Emma and Mary Margaret are going to come through. I know it. You said you wanted to change, to be better. This is how. You want me to have faith in you? Have faith in me.” Henry tells her.

Regina looks to the ground and sighs.

“Regina?” Alex asks.

Regina suddenly stands up and walks to the well.

She touches the magic and absorbs the magic.

“Regina!” Alex yells, worry clear in their voice.

“No!” Henry yells.

“I’m sorry, Henry. I'm sorry.” Regina tells him.

Regina absorbs all the magic, making the wall free to enter.

Alex looks at the well and suddenly sees someone claiming out of it.

“Mom?” Henry asks, as the person steps food on the ground.

“Henry!” The person Alex guesses is Emma says smiling.

“Mom!” Henry says, running up to her and hugging her.

“I missed you.” Emma says.

“I missed you, too.” Henry tells her.

“I missed you so much.” Emma replies.

“What's going on? What happened?” Snow asks, stepping out of the well as well.

“She saved you. She saved both of you.” Henry says, nodding to Regina.

“Thank you.” Emma tells her with a smile.

“You're welcome.” Regina replies, smiling back at her.

“Are you okay?” Ruby asks Emma and Snow.

“Hey. Where's my husband?” Snow asks. “I need to find him.”

“He’s in Gold’s shop.” Alex tells her.

“Wait, you’re…” Snow says.

“Alex.” They answer.

“Wow. Long time no see.” Snow replies.

“Yeah.” Alex says, a bit awkward.

“Wait, you’re the fiancé?” Emma asks.

“You talked about me.” Alex says, smiling to Regina.

“Shut up.” Regina says, blushing.

Alex chuckles.

“Well, I gotta go to my husband.” Snow says, taking off.

“I was right. You really have changed.” Henry says, he then hugs Regina. “Thank you.”

They’re back in Gold’s shop, all of them.

Snow has waked Charming up and they’re fine.

Alex can barely believe it, but everyone’s fine.

“Emma.” Snow says, walking up to her.

“Well, it looks like we have some catching up to do.” David says, waling up to them.

“You have no idea.” Emma tells him.

“How about dinner at Granny's? On me.” Ruby suggests.

“As long as it's not chimera, I'm in.” Emma says, she then turns to Henry. “Hey, kid, you hungry?”

“Yeah.” Henry replies.

Everybody then walks out of Granny’s and Alex joins them.

“David, I’m truly sorry about…” Alex tells him, but David interrupts them.

“Don’t. I get it. You wanted to protect Storybrooke, to protect your family.” David tells them.

“Thank you.” Alex says smiling.

They look around them to talk to Regina but they don’t see her anywhere.

Or Rumpelstiltskin, for that matter.

“Where are they?” Alex asks.

“Who?” Belle replies, walking next to them.

“Regina and Rumple.” Alex tells her.

“In Gold’s shop, why?” Belle asks.

“Wait. You’re telling me we left them there?” Alex asks.

“Yeah.” Belle says, confused.

“Unbelievable.” Alex says, shaking their head.

They then walk back to Gold’s shop.

“What’s wrong?” David asks, cashing up with them.

“You’re a bunch of hypocrites, that’s wrong.” Alex tells him.

“What do you mean?” David asks.

“You talk about how everyone deserves a second chance, but how do you expect them to take one if you refuse to believe in them? Regina just saved Snow and Emma. They’d be dead without her, David. She saved them. Rumpelstiltskin just tried to protect the town, he thought he was doing the right thing. They both try so fucking hard to change and you treat them like trash. Well, I’m sorry, but I won’t do it. I’m going back.” Alex tells David, continuing to walk to Gold’s shop.

“Hey everybody! Listen up!” Alex hears David say behind them.

Alex turns around to look at David.

“We’re going back to Granny’s and we’re going to invite Rumpelstiltskin and Regina to join us. Anyone who’s got a problem with that can leave, now.”

“Let’s go.” David says, walking back to Alex.

“Wow.” Alex says with a smile. “I’m almost proud.”

“Shut up.” David says, smiling back at them.

Alex then steps into Gold’s, followed by the rest of the group.

They walk up to Regina and Rumpelstiltskin.

“What’s going on?” Regina asks.

“You’re coming with us.” Alex tells her with a smile.

“Have fun.” Rumpelstiltskin tells Regina sarcastic.

“You’re coming too.” Belle tells him.

Rumpelstiltskin looks at her in disbelief.

“Come on.” Belle says with a smile, grabbing Rumple’s hand.

When Alex walks into Granny’s dinner they are stunned.

The avengers all sit down on the tables.

“I called them.” David whispers in Alex’s ear.

“Thanks.” Alex says, smiling thankfully at David.

“Hi. The name’s Tony Stark.” Tony says, walking up to them.

“David. Or charming. Whichever you prefer.” David tells Tony.

“So you’re serious all fairy tale characters?” Peter asks, standing behind Tony.

“Yup.” Henry says, stepping up to Peter.

“Awesome.” Peter says in a silent voice.

“And you’re seriously avengers?” Henry asks.

“Yeah.” Peter answers.

“Awesome.” Henry says, somewhat louder.

They chuckles.

Granny walks up to them from behind the bar and hands Emma lasagna.

“Tacos. I almost forgot you can cook something without having to kill it first.” She says.

“Don't I know it. Meatloaf back home? What a bitch.” Granny says.

“I just wanted to, uh, thank you all for joining us tonight. Mary Margaret and I, we have a saying, that we will always find each other, and while I believe that with all my heart, I'd like you all to raise your glasses and join me when I say, here's to not having to look for a while. To Mary Margaret and Emma.” David says.

They cheer and Alex sits down on a table with Tony, Steve, Natasha and Peter.

“I'm glad you came.” Alex hears Henry say to Regina.

“Me too.” Regina says, Alex can hear her smiling. 

“I have something to say.” Alex says, standing up.

Suddenly everyone in Granny’s is silent and looking at Alex, giving them their full attention.

“This is something that I’ve been struggling with a lot, but you all deserve to know this. I’m sharing this with you because I count most of you as my friends and I therefore trust you.” Alex says, looking around themself.

“I’m bigender.” Alex says proudly. “This means that I feel as though I’m both male and female at the same time. I use they/them pronouns. I know that this is probably new for most of you, but this is the truth. This is who I am.”

Everyone is silent and staring at Alex.

They knew this would happen, the avengers reacted like this at first too.

What Alex didn’t expect, however, is Snow walking out of Granny’s.

David looks at her and for a moment Alex sees David doubting what to do.

He then walks to Alex and pulls them into a tight hug.

“I’m so proud of you.” David says, smiling to Alex as they let go of the hug.

“Thanks.” Alex says.

“So… you all accept me?” Alex asks them.

“Of course we do.” Ruby tells them with a kind smile.

“I think this deserves some music.” Emma says.

She then stands up from her seat and puts on Amy Winehouse’s “back to black.”


	10. love and murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cora and Killian have arrived in Storybrooke which really, really isn't a good thing for Alex.

“Hello? Nat?” Alex calls out, walking into the warehouse.

The warehouse is pitch black and they can barely see anything.

They got a text from Natasha: Alex, I need you to come to the warehouse. And the location she told them to meet.

It seemed urgent, so they came immediately.

“Hello, Alex.” A cold and all too familiar voice says.

Alex turns around and looks right into the eyes of the person they hate more than anyone in the world, Cora.

Alex can feel the blood boiling in their body, the only thing keeping them from taking out their gun and shoot Cora right in the head is their intelligence.

They know how powerful Cora is, she’d be able to kill them in a second.

“Cora.” Alex hisses.

Suddenly, a light goes on behind Cora.

Alex’s heart stands still.

Oh

God

No.

Behind Cora, tied to a chair sits a bloody and tortured Natasha Romanoff.

“Nat.” Alex whispers, their voice breaking.

They turn to Cora with fire in their eyes.

She tried to kill them, she ruined their life, their relationship with Regina and now she has their girlfriend?!

They taken their gun out of their pocket and point it to Cora.

“Aw, sweetheart. You don’t want to do that.” Cora says, her voice sweet but her eyes dead.

“Why the hell not?!” Alex yells.

“It’s simple, really. If you hurt me, in any way, he’ll kill your girl.” Cora says, nodding over to a man standing by the door.

The man standing by the door is dark-haired and wears pirate clothing.

“Killian Jones.” He says with a smile, introducing himself.

Alex ignores him and looks back at Cora.

“What do you want?” Alex asks.

“I want you to capture Dr. Hopper and bring him to us.” Cora tells them.

“What?” Alex says, taking a step back.

Archie is innocent, he doesn’t deserve any bad coming up at him.

“You heard the lady. Bring him to us or your lover lady here is dead.” Killian says, walking towards Natasha.

Killian has a sword in his hands and if the stories about him are true he could kill Natasha in a second.

The great pirate captain.

Alex’s heart is beating faster and faster as Killian walks closer to Natasha.

“Alright! Alright!” Alex says, making Killian stop in his tracks. “Don’t hurt her.”

“Still the same pathetic girl as always.” Cora chuckles.

“I’m not a girl.” Alex says, looking at Cora challenging. “And I’m not pathetic.”

Alex takes a last look at Natasha. Determined to protect her no matter the cost.

They then walks to the exit of the warehouse.

“Make it look like a murder, we don’t want anyone to know we’re in Storybrooke.” Cora says behind them.

Alex stands still for a second, then walks outside.

“Beautiful day, isn't it, Alex?” Archie says, approaching Alex as they walk home.

“Why should I answer you?” Alex says hostile.

It’s easier to do what they’re about to do when they’re angry.

“Because I'm making friendly conversation.” He says, confused.

“I’m sure you are.” Alex says in a cold voice.

“Hey. Is everything okay?” Ruby asks, approaching them.

“Private conversation. Go take yourself for a walk.” Alex tells her.

“Geez, Alex.” Ruby says, she then leaves.

“I promise, I mean no harm. If you need to talk, come to me.” Archie tells Alex, he then leaves.

Alex sighs, what are they getting themselves into?

After they came home, Tony, Peter and Steve had asked what was going on. They had asked where Natasha is and where Alex went in the morning.

They told them Natasha is in the library with Wanda and that they had gone out to get some fresh air. They found out that Bucky, Sam, Bruce and Thor are on a double date.

Alex stands up from their chair in the leaving room.

“Where are you going?” Tony asks, sitting on the couch with Steve.

“Out. I need some air.” Alex tells him, grabbing their jacket and leaving the house.

They walk through Storybrooke to Archie's office.

Alex really wishes they didn’t have to do this, but they have no choice.

They walk into the apartment and knock on his office door.

Archie opens the door.

“I know it's late, but I was hoping we can talk.” Alex tells him.

"Sure. Come on in.” Archie tells them.

“I have noticed something’s bothering you lately.” Archie says, walking over to his file cabinet.

“Yeah, you could say that.” Alex tells him with a cold voice.

“Alex, is there something…?” He asks, turning around.

Alex suddenly grabs their knife out of their pocket and runs up to Archie, stabbing him while he yells out in pain.

The next morning, Alex wakes up by two people fighting.

“That’s ridiculous, they would never hurt anyone.” Alex hears Tony say.

“And how do you know that?” Emma asks.

“They’re my kid!” Tony replies.

“We know that, Tony.” David says.

“It’s Mr. Stark to you.” Tony tells him.

Alex steps out of their bed and quickly puts on some clothes before walking downstairs.

“What’s going on?” Alex asks.

“We’re gonna need you to come to the Sheriff station.” Emma tells them.

“This is ridiculous.” Steve says.

“It’s alright.” Alex tells them, walking up to Emma who cuffs them.

“Why am I here?” Alex asks, trying to sound as innocent as they can.

They sit in the interrogation room, Emma and David just entered.

“You know why you're here. Because of Archie.” Emma tells them.

“Oh, it's now against the law to get into an argument with someone?” Alex asks.

“It is if you go to their office later that night and kill them.” Emma replies.

“Archie's dead?” Alex asks, trying to look as shocked as possible.

“Alex, you’re one of my best friends. I trust you, talk to me.” David tells them.

Alex wants to lie to him, wants to convince him they’re innocent, but David is right.

He’s one of their best friends, he trusts them. They can’t betray that trust.

Alex looks away from him, saying: “You don’t have proof.”

“Ruby saw you going into his office last night.” Emma says.

Alex looks back at her and scoffs: “You think that’s enough?”

Emma and David share a look and then walk out of the room.

After a few minutes of waiting, Emma and David walk back into the room.

Alex gives them a questioning look, wanting to know what they’ve decided. “Until we have enough proof you did it, you’re free to go.” Emma tells them.

“Thank you.” Alex says, standing up and ready to leave.

“I really wish it’s not you.” David says.

Alex’s heart aches at his words but they ignore him and walk outside of the department.

When they arrive home they immediately get hugged by Tony.

“I knew they’d see sense.” Steve says, giving Alex a hugs well.

“Or I’d make them.” Tony says with a smile.

Steve rolls his eyes.

Alex chuckles.

“Welcome home, liege Alex.” Thor tells them.

“Thanks.” They say, faking a smile.

They then walk upstairs and into their room.

They can’t be around the Avengers, all the lying makes them feels guilty.

They know they need to do all this to protect Natasha, but lying to their family feels horrible.

After a few hours of watching ‘Supernatural’, a show that somehow always manages to keep their mind off their problems, the doorbell rings.

Alex walks downstairs and sees Emma, Snow and David standing in the doorway.

“I assume you're here to apologise.” Tony says.

“I saw you do it.” Emma says, facing Alex.

“What?” Alex asks.

“I saw it. You stabbed Archie.” Emma says.

Fuck.

“What are you talking about? How is that even possible” Alex asks, trying to remain calm.

“Magic.” She replies.

Alex just looks at her, stunned.

“I saw what happened, it was you.” Emma tells them.

“Rumplestiltskin. He helped you. You're going to trust him, of all people, when he's probably the one behind this?” Alex asks, trying desperately to defend themself.

“We didn't trust him. That's why Emma used magic instead.” Snow says.

“You can use magic… of course, the saviour.” Alex says.

“You’re wrong, Alex didn’t do it!” Peter says.

Alex looks around them to lookout their little brother, feeling even more guilty.

“Do it.” Emma says, making Alex turn around.

Suddenly, Mother Superior appears and throws a blast of blue magic.

Alex catches it in reflex and looks at their hands in fear.

What the hell is going on?

They look behind them and see Tony, Steve and Peter looking at them in shock.

“I’m sorry.” Alex whispers, they then disappear.

Alex finds themself back in the warehouse, facing Cora and Killian.

Killian is standing by a chair where a bloody, tortured ad knocked out Archie Hopper sits.

Cora is standing before Alex, behind them sits a knocked out Natasha.

“Why me?” Alex asks.

“You noticed it today, didn’t you?” Cora asks.

“Why me?” Alex repeats, demanding answers.

“Did you ever wonder who your parents are?” Cora asks.

“I know who my parents are.” Alex replies.

“Your real ones, your biological ones.” Cora tells them.

Alex looks at her in curiosity.

“What do you know about them?” Alex asks.

“Their names were Florian and Anastasia Taylor, two of the most powerful witches of our realm.” Cora tells them.

Alex takes a step back with a shaky breath.

“They gave birth to a child but soon abandoned them to travel to a different realm. They named that child Alexis Taylor, that’s you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing angst, ok? ok


End file.
